In a typical gate driver on array (GOA) circuit, various reasons, such as poor etching exposure, cause thin film transistors (TFTs) to malfunction or be short circuited, which causes the GOA circuit to poorly function, and even results in failure of the GOA circuit, thereby affecting product yield.